It is conventional in prior art construction of solenoid valves, to employ molded metallic plungers where rubber is packed and vulcanized to the body or inserts are press-fitted into the body resulting, in either case, with rubber rigidly connected to the metal part. At low temperatures, usually below 0.degree. Fahrenheit, when certain chemicals used in rubber production, such as plasticizers, start to solidify, a strong bond between the rubber and valve seat may occur. Also, the rubber itself becomes much stiffer, which in effect, creates a rigid metal/rubber structure "glued" to the valve seat. A solenoid, when energized in this condition, is frequently incapable to generate enough force to break the bond and thus the valve may remain "frozen".